happy confuse birthday!
by Check-In 32
Summary: It's the first part of energy drink: Alice's b'day and yes im bunnygirl
1. Chapter 1

Well not to many stories are being said about Alice so I decided to make one aout here where its her birthday and everybody is acting like they worship her, well everybody including Shun, Marucho, Dan, Runo, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress and so on.^^

Alice thought it to be so very strange when she got up it was breakfast in bed at Runo's and the day off. Then when she got on the computer everybody was so so nice…

"Alice yoou give so much." Cooed Preyas "But you could give enough to b my girlfriend." Preyas commented.

"AH! Preyas you big mouth!" Marucho paniced grabbing preyas and shoving him into his pocket.

"Hey, Alice want to go with me and Drago to the park?" Dan asked cheerfuly.

Not wanting to hurt his offbalanced feelings she said "Um okay I geuss.."

"Yay! Lets go master I mean Alice." He blushed

"Eh..?" Alice muddled over. " I am not your master dan." She remarkd.

"No of course not why would you want to control Dan. You need me!" Cawed maruchu.

"Grr I want to help out to!" Growled Drago and Preyas

"HEY! Liz stay out of this." Puffed Preyas.

"Make me preyas the cowardice." Taunted Drago.

"Not to be rude but can you all just be quiet…?" Alice asked softly.

"Stay out of this!" They all replied.

"Thats it!" Alice practicaly cried. " Leave me alone!"

"Weird, girls always confuse me." Preyas sqeaked.

"you airhead! Be quiet." Marucho pleaded.

"I am leaving." Alice said evenly enough.

"Yes." They all said after she left. "The partys on track."

Alice headed for the park she loved to swing when she was angry or sad. As she was just turning towards the swings she heard a chorus of "Suprise!" Being yelled by her friends.

"Oh wow, you put a party togther…" Alice awed.

"Of course silly. Your our best friend why wouldn't we?" Runo joked.

"Runo is right! Were best friends! Oh and sorry about the fighting it was the only way to get you here….Sorry." marucho babbled unaware of how annoying it was to Runo until she hit him.

"OW! That was uncalled for!" Marucho whinned.

"Really? Because you were blabbing on and on." Runo said quite satisfied.

Alice and the rest were laughing at this little feud.

"Guys this is so nice and thoughtful of you all, but it was really not necessary to do." Alice thanked them.

"Any time we would throw a party for you Alice don't be so modest." Dan winked.

"Dan stop your playfulness or your flurting, now." Shun growled.

"Its okay Shun…I'll live with it." Alice blushed.

"No its not okay, Dan please stop." Shun continued.

"Fine mister hot shot." Dan shot back.

"Hey! No fighting at the party!" Runo said. "Lets open presents now!" Runo exidedly yelled.

"Alright." Marucho and Shun said.

"Fine by me." Dan replied absently.

"I wish Julie could have made it." ALice said.

"Yeah well maybe next time." They all said.

Runo handed Alice a small round sylinder, when you shook it it made noises.

"Think you might want these." Runo said smugly.

Alice opened the container slowly she was shocked it was bakugan! "Runo you know I cannot have bakugan! I don't really need them.." Alice replied quickly.

"Oh.." Runo said hurt. "I-I can give them to my neighbor then.."

"Oh I am sorry you must have went through a lot of trouble for this." Alice said carefuly.

"Awe its okay." Runo said.

~To Be continued Maybe~


	2. Energy continus

This is a story about Dan on an energy drink not to mention a few others on the energy stuff lol.

"Who said I should calm down!" Hissed a very hyper Dan. "I do not want to and even if I could you'd need to stop the ground from vibrating so much!" He grumbled.

"Hey give me some of that so called energy drink I don't think its making you go crazy."

Runo drinks some of the drink and her eyes get wide.

"WOW…I feel so refreshed! Lets go go go people!" Yelled a exuberated Runo.

"Oh, not you too Runo…" Quietly spoke Alice "Huh, Well nobody else drink any-"

Right in the middle of her sentance Marucho and Julie tried som of the energy drink. The same as Runo their eyes opened up big their teeth started to chatter and Marucho seemed likely to bounce off the walls.

"Wooo! You were right! That energy drink was good! And I feel awsome!" yelped Marucho.

"This feels energetic! I love the taste!" Julie replied dreamily.

"YAY!" Yelled both Runo and Dan together.

"No yays now I have to calm you down before you hurt or kill somebody…" Pronounced Alice.

"Come on Alice a little fun never hurt you." Smirked Julie and Runo

"Who ever said it would hurt me? It would hurt someone else." She declared.

After about twenty minutes of yelling and jumping up and down Alice tryed the drink..SHe stayed calm.

"I do not see the problem with this drink." She mouthed.

"Ugh my head hurts.." They all said in unision.(exept Alice)

"Thats what energy drinks do you feel great then you feel like a wasted sleepy head." Alice chuckled.

Energy Drink-Part two. This was requested by some of the members I hope you enjoy.

"Tsk! This is so lame! Come on a little energy drink does not make ths sort of thing happen." Shun remarked.

"Uh why don't you try it Shun? Mister hot shot try it!" Dan teased

"Shun it'll make you energetic count on it." Runo confirmed.

"You'll love the taste!" Oozed Julie and Marucho both.

"Fine!" Shun snapped.

"Jeez. Don't be rude Shun!" They all said.

Shun took the energy drink and slowly drank the rest.

"Mmm." Shun sighed.

"Good huh?" Runo smirked.

Then all of a sudden Shun's eyes got a little wider he threw the can down.

"Ah! Shun what was that for?" Alice shaked out.

"Brawl me!" Yelled Shun.

"But..I don't have any bakugan!" Alice pleaded. "Lets stay rational Shun! Come on you don't want to brawl me!" She said despritly.

"Shun snap out of it!" They all yelled.(Exept for Shun)

Shun was staring at Alice with glossy eyes. "Alice? Did you ever know that you had the most beutiful eyes? And the most dazzling hair ever?" Shun awed.

"Great! Now hes gone crazy!" Runo yelled.

"Shun why don't you go lie down?" Alice blushed. *Alice took Shun's hand and led him to a couch*

"Your so so pretty Alice." Shun murmered.

"Uh I think the drink got to him a little…too much." Julie and Marucho replied.

"Um thanks Shun…" Alice said.

"Maybe someone should get a pan and knock him out." Dan mused. "I'd do that personaly I've always wanted to hit somebody with a pan." He laughed.

*Runo hit dan* "You idiot! How can you think of something like that at a time like this?" Runo screetched.

"OW! Runo you spazz! Knock it off!" Dan whined.

"WHAT? I am no spazz!" Runo bellowed with an evil glint in her eye.

"I know what to do! We all lock the crazys being Runo, Dan, and Shun in a closet!" Preyas decided.

"Thats not very nice." Alice pouted.

"I am not crazy!" Dan and Runo yelled angrily.

"Lets try it!" Marucho said eager to get away from the "crazys" and the angry Runo.

*Julie, Marucho, and Alice shoved Runo, Dan, and Shun into a closet. All they could hear now was loud mumbling noises.

"Well this solves the problem for now…" Julie said.

"In about an hour they should calm down." Marucho and Alice replied.

~One Hour Later~

"Well lets let them out now." Preyas yawned.

"Okay." Julie, Alice, and Marucho said in unision.

They opened the door. Runo and Shun were sleeping and Dan was playing an old handheld video game he had found.

Dan looked up "About time! What were you thinking?" He acidly said.

"We were thinking that you three went crazy and we needed to save ourselves." They replied calmly.

"Uuuh?" Shun and Runo said waking up.

"Welcome sleepy heads." Alice laughed. "Want to get out now?" She asked.

"YES!" The three of them yelled nodding their heads.

"Ya know I don't like it when people lock me in a closet for an hour even if it was to 'save yourselves'" Runo grumbled.

"Haha We know it now!" Alice, Preyas, Julie, and Marucho joked.

"Mm I have a feeling I'm going to regret this day and that stupid energy drink." Shun said sleepily. "Did I say anything weird…?" He asked quietly.

"Uh huh you sure did! You kept going on about how pretty Alice is." Runo giggled as Shun's face got red.

"I was just hallucinating! I don't know if it was true!" He quickly replied.

"What do you mean? I think you know its true…" Dan dragged on.

"Lets just let it all go.." Alice said quietly looking down.

"Oh, okay Alice." Runo said. "But I-"

"No Runo I agree with Alice, nothing." Shun said cooly.

"Alright.." Runo said unhappily. "Not like I was going to black mail you or anything.."

"We know Runo." Shun and Alice replied.

~End Of Part Two~

~Third Part Will happen upon request otherwise maybe not~

~Third Part Pending~


	3. a beach party

Next Story Not Related To Energy Drink Its a day at the beach

Title:A day at the beach

charactors involved:Runo,Dan,Alice,Shun,Marucho,and Julie

"Dan get over here!"yelled Runo at a not paying attention Dan

"I dont think he heard you Runo."giggled Julie "Hes to busy showing off his puny muscles to those girls."she laughed out

"GRRR he doesnt need to make a big deal out of every thing and show off to every girl here!"puffed Runo

"If I didnt know better i would say your jealous Runo, are you jealous of your Danny showing off?" teased Marucho

"WHAT? I'm not jealous i just want to get going so we can go to the beach beach part with the water and shells,plus i would never be jealous of that!"blushed Runo

"lets go then,and guys dont tease Runo yet about her dan." smiled Shun

"Okay,come on lets go it'll be fun." yelled Alice as she ran up to shun who was walking down the beach

"Lets go Runo,you can get mad later,or be jealous."said Marucho some what serious between giggles

"Think what you want! i'm not jealous,not ever."frowned Runo "Hey wait for me!"she yelled

"Come on Runo! You need to run faster to catch up!" huffed Julie in between breaths

"So I'm a master brawler one of the best,you cant get muscle like this just any where."said Dan flexing his "muscle"

"oo aahhh."said the girls around him

*Runo ran up to Dan and grabbed his ear and started pulling him down the beach* "ouch! whats this for Runo?"yelled dan

"Well you wouldnt listen and we were leaving to go down to the water."smirked runo at Dan

"Couldnt you have chosen a better tactic instead of my ear?"replied Dan

"Yeah but your ear was sticking out like an elephants."Runo replied

"What my ears arent that big. Stop insulting me."defended Dan

"What ever lets go." airilly replied Runo *Runo ran by Dan*

"How did it go?"asked Marucho

"Well i got Dan's ear its all red now,i think hes coming."

"Well at least you didnt attack those girls."mocked Shun and Julie

"Knock it off i told you i'm not jealous!" said Runo between her gritted teeth

"Its okay Runo,lets just swim now."said Alice distantly

"Okay i'm here whats the rush?"moaned Dan

"The rush is that Runo didnt think you should be showing off your puny muscle."said marucho

"What my muscles arent puny."Dan objected

"They kind of are."said Marucho

"Please do i really need to say somthing?"said Shun

"Umm,i wont say any thing.'said both Alice and Julie "We'll stay out of this one."

"Come on Dan get a life,your muscles are small."Runo said "Now come on bring your big ears and lets go,or your tiny muscles,but i dont care i'm going swiming."with that Runo was off*

The endAlice's Odd Day

Well not to many stories are being said about Alice so I decided to make one aout here where its her birthday and everybody is acting like they worship her, well everybody including Shun, Marucho, Dan, Runo, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress and so on.^^

Alice thought it to be so very strange when she got up it was breakfast in bed at Runo's and the day off. Then when she got on the computor everybody was so so nice…

"Alice yoou give so much." Cooed Preyas "But you could give enough to b my girlfriend." Preyas commented.

"AH! Preyas you big mouth!" Marucho paniced grabbing preyas and shoving him into his pocket.

"Hey, Alice want to go with me and Drago to the park?" Dan asked cheerfuly.

Not wanting to hurt his offbalanced feelings she said "Um okay I geuss.."

"Yay! Lets go master I mean Alice." He blushed

"Eh..?" Alice muddled over. " I am not your master dan." She remarkd.

"No of course not why would you want to control Dan. You need me!" Cawed maruchu.

"Grr I want to help out to!" Growled Drago and Preyas

"HEY! Liz stay out of this." Puffed Preyas.

"Make me preyas the cowardice." Taunted Drago.

"Not to be rude but can you all just be quiet…?" Alice asked softly.

"Stay out of this!" They all replied.

"Thats it!" Alice practicaly cried. " Leave me alone!"

"Weird, girls always confuse me." Preyas sqeaked.

"you airhead! Be quiet." Marucho pleaded.

"I am leaving." Alice said evenly enough.

"Yes." They all said after she left. "The partys on track."

Alice headed for the park she loved to swing when she was angry or sad. As she was just turning towards the swings she heard a chorus of "Suprise!" Being yelled by her friends.

"Oh wow, you put a party togther…" Alice awed.

"Of course silly. Your our best friend why wouldn't we?" Runo joked.

"Runo is right! Were best friends! Oh and sorry about the fighting it was the only way to get you here….Sorry." marucho babbled unaware of how annoying it was to Runo until she hit him.

"OW! That was uncalled for!" Marucho whinned.

"Really? Because you were blabbing on and on." Runo said quite satisfied.

Alice and the rest were laughing at this little feud.

"Guys this is so nice and thoughtful of you all, but it was really not necisary to do." Alice thanked them.

"Any time we would throw a party for you Alice don't be so modest." Dan winked.

"Dan stop your playfulness or your flurting, now." Shun growled.

"Its okay Shun…I'll live with it." Alice blushed.

"No its not okay, Dan please stop." Shun continued.

"Fine mister hot shot." Dan shot back.

"Hey! No fighting at the party!" Runo said. "Lets open presents now!" Runo exidedly yelled.

"Alright." Marucho and Shun said.

"Fine by me." Dan replied absently.

"I wish Julie could have made it." ALice said.

"Yeah well maybe next time." They all said.

Runo handed Alice a small round sylinder, when you shook it it made noises.

"Think you might want these." Runo said smugly.

Alice opened the container slowly she was shocked it was bakugan! "Runo you know I cannot have bakugan! I don't really need them.." Alice replied quickly.

"Oh.." Runo said hurt. "I-I can give them to my neighbor then.."

"Oh I am sorry you must have went through a lot of trouble for this." Alice said carefuly.

"Awe its okay." Runo said.

~To possily be continued~


	4. the story ends here

My Next REALLY Short Story-Runo yells at dan.

My short story Runo yells at Dan.

Runo: Dan! You idiot!

Dan:Jeez! Runo! Its nothing

Runo:I'll give you nothing! *Hits dan*

Dan:OW! Hehe your jealous! Why else would yoou freak out!

Runo:AM NOT! *Blushes* Your an idiot you big airhead! Why would I be jealous of you?

Dan: Because I'm awsome. *Flexes*

Drago: Wow. Humans are so interesting.

Tigrerra: You have a point there Drago. *Chuckles* But I think in this case Dan is supposed to let Runo win.

**thats all folks!**

**you can read more of my stories-:**

***knock knock the witch is dead **

***the ghost**

***the ghostly cousin **


End file.
